


A Good Night Out

by Kagamine_Ren



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bad Fic, Don't Read This, I originally posted it to Wattpad, Jaffa Factory, Like, M/M, Minor Sjips, Ridge doesn't actually appear for long, Sad Story, So bad, Xephna - Freeform, written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_Ren/pseuds/Kagamine_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Xephos tries to plan a way to get Lalna and EVERYTHING goes wrong. </p><p>Please read the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Ren. This is my first fan fiction up on Archive Of Our Own. Note that this was written in 2014 and posted on Wattpad. I have gone through it and corrected all the spelling and grammar mistakes for you guys. Also I am really sorry that it is a short book with short chapters. The whole book is only around nine thousand words for fifteen chapters, which is really poor. Also if you don't like swearing, I advise you to leave, because I'm a swearaholic.

It was seven O'clock in the evening, maybe a little before, maybe a little after. Who knows? Lalna was running/flying around the factory in search of some Uranium. Honeydew broke the sorting system somehow, so it could be anywhere. "Hey science boy" Xephos said coming out of nowhere. "Not now Xeph" Lalna replied knowing the voice of who spoke. Xephos knew that Lalna was stress trying to find something, so in the thought of help, he asked "What are you looking for?" Lalna began to raise his voice from being really annoyed with Xephos, "The spare Uranium so I can get three more diamonds, so I can craft a diamond pick-axe so I can get some more obsidian, since YOU USED THE LAST FUCKING ONE" Lalna was shouting now, his face was like strawberry jam the way he was angry. "Gee sorry, is there any way I can help" Xephos said with a little bit of sorrow in his voice. "Yeah can you check the chests on the main floor please" Lalna asked after cooling himself down from the rage he just had a moment ago. "Sorry I can’t hear you, you’re gonna have to come down here" Xephos said with a cunning smile. He was planning something. "If you want things done you got to’ do it yourself" Lalna said starting to rage and not focusing on where he was going. Lalna tripped of some Redstone wiring a fell down the flying hole, there was no time to think before he heard a crack on his left. Lalna rolled onto his back clutching his arm in pain with tears crawling out of his eyes. "SHIT THIS WASN'T THE PLAN" Xephos gasped, luckily Lalna didn't hear he was focusing on the pain in his left arm. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" Lalna was screeching at the top of his voice and he looked at his painful arm. "OH MY FUCKING GOD IT’S OUT OF POSITION". He screamed noticing that his arm was pointing in the wrong position. Xephos quickly ran to Lalna "Where going to have to take to you to Rythian, he’s the only one who can help. Lalna looked at the other man with a furious look "NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING TO SEE HIM". Xephos was trying to keep his cool "Look, I know you and Rythian ain't... on the best of terms..... But we don’t have anything to help you. Lalna began to get up and Xephos rushed out of the factory. One minute later Xephos came running back with some red cloth and a pink potion. "Drink this" Xephos demanded while he hung Lalna’s distorted arm in the home made sling. Still clutching his arm Lalna gave a sigh and walked out of the factory with Xephos trailing behind him.


	2. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've gotten this far? Wow. I'm impressed.

About an hour later, the injured man and Xephos arrived at a big dark castle. "I don’t want to do this" Lalna exclaimed. "Too late" his carer spoke out with a friendly evil smile. (If that is possible) Xephos was happy to be with Lalna, and he was happy to be kind of teasing him. The man in the red jacket knocked on the large door, they waited a minute. "Well it looks like there not in lets go" Lalna said turning around quickly in relief. A creaking sound came from behind him. "Great!" Lalna sighed to himself and turned back around. "Hey guys" said a bubbly female voice. "Hey friend" Xephos said in reply. "ZOEYA WHOS COME TO DISTURB US" the mescaline voice sounded really pissed off. "It’s just Xephos and Lalna" the red haired girl replied up the stairs as she smiled to the two men in front of her. "Xephos can come in and Lalna can stay out" again the male’s voice sounded pissed off. "THANK YOU" Lalna shouted back at the man in delight as he turned around and started to walk still clutching his arm in pain. "No" Xephos ran to Lalna pushing his towards to the castle. "Rythian, Lalna needs your help." the man in the red jacket said. Without a moment pass by Rythian was at the door laughing his head. "L...Lal... Lalna wants my help hahaha you gotta’ be joking." Rythian was struggling to get his words out due to all the laughing. Then the man in the mask looked at his enemy "When the fuck do you ever need my help. Guys have you heard the news, the scientist is asking for help from me... ME!" "Yeah whatever stop being a jerk Ryth" Lalna said in rage, he knew that he would annoy Rythian by shortening his name. Rythian stopped laughing. "Fine" Rythian looked very pissed off at Lalna but still told them to come in. Rythian lead the men into a big room and told the read haired girl to go work on her mushrooms. "So what can I do for you?" Rythian said as he sat down onto a big dark chair. "Well as you can probably see Lalna has err broken his arm and we were wondering if you could help him". Xephos said hoping that Rythian would say yes. "I guess I could help" said the masked man while he got up and grabbed a thin wooden pole. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RYTHIAN" Xephos cried out. Rythian pulled Lalna’s face towards, and placed the wooded pole in Lalna’s mouth (like how a dog carries his bone) "This is going to hurt” said the man who was still shocked at the call for help. There was a crack followed by a scream and a thump to the floor. Rythian stood up and handed Xephos 14 potions and a syringe. "He will be knocked out for one or two days so inject the first couple in to his body, then he will drink the rest. One potion per day, now out!”. “Thank you but you can’t expect me the drag him all the way back to the factory do you? It’s almost dark, and besides it took us an hour on foot, it will take at least double if I’m dragging Lalna." Xephos exclaimed. "I do, and I am. You asked for my help, not my pity. NOW GO!" Rythian pushed the two outside shut the door on them. Xephos started to lift the scientist body, when he heard some groaning coming from the distance. "Shit, shit, shit. Zombies, no torches and an unconscious Lalna, SUCH FUN!"


	3. Mobsters

"Shit, shit, shit. Zombies, no torches and an unconscious Lalna, SUCH FUN!" Xephos put Lalna into the bridle position and started making his way back to the factory.   
MEANWHILE AT HONEYDEW INC  
"Sips, Sjin have you guys seen Xephos and Lalna, he’s been gone a while" said a very worried dwarf. A pale man flew down followed by a man dressed similar to him. "Hadn't noticed silk shirt and goggle boy was gone." The pale man rudely said. "Err no, when was the last time you saw them?" Sjin replied. "Well, Xephos said he was gonna help Lalna, that’s the last time I saw Xephos." Honeydew said with fear in his voice. "Goggle boy was making a new diamond pickaxe so he could mine some obsidian because Silk Shirt used the last one. “The pale man explained turning around to carry on with what he was doing. "SIPS WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Honeydew scream angrily. "Believe I just did." sips muttered to himself. "Well I’m going to go a find them I will you later Sjin" Honeydew said to the man in a white and orange space suit, since Sips had already left. The dwarf made his way outside to grab some items in a hidden chest outside, when he saw a dark figure in the distance. "Fucking Endermen, maybe I’ll get an Ender purl." Honeydew equipped his Ruby sword and ran after the dark figure but I seemed to be small for an Enderman, and fat. "Help me, please" Honeydew recognised this voice. "XEPHOS!" Honeydew Screamed in delight to see his friend again. The dwarf ran over to his friend and realised it wasn’t just one of his friends, it was two. Honeydew held Lalna’s head to give more support as he saw Xephos struggling. "What the fuck happened?" Honeydew questioned looking very worried. "He broke his arm, in a distorted position, we went to see Rythian, to see if he could help. He snapped Lalna’s arm back into place unfortunately knocking him out, and gave me some potions to give to Lalna." Xephos replied struggling. "Give him to me, I’ll carry him back" Xephos passed over the limp body and the two men started to walk back to the tall factory. "AGGGHHH!!!" Xephos yelped in pain. Honeydew turned around to see Xephos clamping his shoulder and tears falling down his face. He walked behind Xephos then saw a giant arrow sticking out of the same shoulder he was holding. "SJIN!" Honeydew shouted for Xephos sake.


	4. Wake Up

Sjin came rushing out to see Lalna unconscious, Xephos clenching his solder and Honeydew holding Lalna's head with one hand and using the other trying to comfort Xephos. "Sjin, can you help Xephos and I’ll carry Lalna in, these monster are getting more dangerous." Honeydew sighed the last bit. Sjin ran over to help Xephos but he noticed bloody spilling out from the front of his arm causing to Xephos to faint due to blood loss. Sjin caught the man in the red jacket and started pulling him into the factory. When they got inside Sjin leaned Xephos against one of the walls on the bottom main floor. He grabbed the head of the arrow and pulled it out of his arm. "Luckily he hasn’t dislocated or broken a bone." Sjin said rapping Xephos's solder in bandages. It was silent, all that you could here was Sips walking around, looking in chests and quietly talking to himself. To break the silence Sjin spoke out to Honeydew, "What happened to Lalna?" "Xephos said he broke his arm, and when Rythian fixed it he fell unconscious. Xephos has carried the poor guy all the way over here and just at the last minute he got attacked." Honeydew replied still holding Lalna's head for support. Lalna was lying on the floor, his body straight and his broken arm resting on his chest. "Sjin?" Honeydew asked, "How long is Xephos going to be.... you know." Honeydew didn’t know how to finish his sentence. "Oh err, I presume he will be fine by tomorrow." Sjin replied hoping that he would be right. 

The next morning Xephos woke up wondering what had happened. He remembered getting shot, seeing Sjin run towards him and Honeydew helping him with Lalna. LALNA! 'Was he okay? Had he woken up? Had anything bad happen to him?' Xephos shot up and looked around for the man in a white lab coat. His bed was empty. Xephos got out of bed with tears gushing out of his eyes as he was fearing the worst. 'Did he.... no he couldn’t have, could he?' the wondrous man's thoughts were everywhere. He didn’t know what to do. Xephos ran to the main floor of the factory and called for his best friend. "HONEYDEW!" The dwarfish man rushed up to Xephos and hugged him, Honeydew and Xephos were best friends and when something bad happened to one, the other was really worried. "Xephos, are you okay?" "Where’s Lalna?" Xephos replied, ignoring Honeydews question. Honeydew lead his to where the giant head used to be. "We put him in here for safety reasons, we didn’t want him to get attacked by the monsters. You do realise there still spawning up of the top levels of the factory don’t you?" Honeydew said in worry. "Yeah," replied Xephos, “Where’s the bag, I had last night?" Xephos distinctly remember grabbing an old bag from a passing Zombie. Honeydew walked over to a corner where a pink bag with a picture of a green splash potion was. "I gathered these are the potions you meant to be giving to Lalna." Honeydew said remembering what Xephos had told him the night before. "Yeah, look you don’t need to be here, I can look after him." Xephos replied "Okay", Honeydew simply said. Honeydew left and Xephos pulled the bag closer to Lalna, he pulled out a syringe and a one potion. He injected the potion into the body and threw the syringe back into the bag for later use. Xephos wrapped his hand around Lalna and started crying. "If I didn’t ask you what you said, you wouldn’t have fell, and broken your arm. We would have gone to see Rythian and he wouldn’t have had to snap your arm back causing you to be unconscious. I wouldn’t have gotten shot and everything would have been okay." Xephos placed his head on Lalna's chest and started to cry, blaming himself for everything.


	5. Kiss or Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was inspired by a Japanese song called KISS or KISS by Nana Kitade. Also I think this is the shortest chapter of the whole book with a whooping 296 words xD. Why are you still reading this?

A few hours had gone by. Xephos had fallen asleep with his head still on Lalna's chest. "Err, what the?" A dopy voice whispered through the room. Lalna awoke to find a sleepy head place on his chest. With one hand he held his head with the other he tried to shake his friend to wake to him up. It failed. He tried again but calling his name at the same time "Xeph. Xeph wake up." Xephos head rose and saw Lalna, his face lit up with delight. Lalna sat up and Xephos rang arms around the top half of the scientist as he hugged him tightly. Xephos looked in the others ivy green eyes. Closing his eyes, Xephos then leaned in and pressed his gentle lips against Lalna’s. Lalna didn't know what to do but just stay there in shock, his eyes widened and his arms flopped by his side. Lalna felt the magic between the pair, not the magic he disliked, a different kind of magic, a special kind of magic. Xephos pulled away worrying. "Uhh uhhhh I.. I.. I'm s.. Sorry Lalna." Xephos stuttered he didn't know what had become of himself. Xephos had always thought of Lalna as cute, why else would he plan for Lalna to come down the day he broke his arm. Xephos reached into his pocket to see the last Uranium that he was planning on using to try to get Lalna then, but his plan had failed. He knew his true feeling for his friend but he didn't mean to express it like this. Xephos quickly got up and walked towards the ladder. "Err Xephos?" Lalna asked and Xephos halted but not wanting to turn around. "Yeah." He quickly answered. "I liked that." Lalna said, shocking Xephos.


	6. Xephos' Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos is telling you his life story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the POVs start coming in.

Xephos' POV:

"I liked that." My eyes widened, did he really just say that? Did my crush just say that? Yes I have a crush. Yes my crush was a man. Yes I was gay, but that was fine if I was accepted. My mum and dad hated me when I said I liked men. Dad used to beat me until I was black and blue which was anywhere on my body really, except my face. He did throw a punch or two at me every now and then. I had to say it was me being clumsy. Mum used to starve me, it got so bad I had to damage through bins to get a decent mean which was very little then. The only person who knew about what happened at home was my best friend, Lalna. Honeydew hadn't come into my life then. Fact is he didn't come into my life until it ended, after I moved away. Every day, I would hang out with the one who made me realise my sexuality. I always had a crush on Lalna since I was 11, in year 7. They say you experiment your sexuality, but if it's just experimental then why did I never have feeling for girls, I know at least one girl liked me because my friend Lomadia asked me out in year 9,10 and year 11, I said I had a girlfriend in another school (great lie Xeph). If it's experimental feeling then why do I still have my feelings for Lalna? I'm now 17, it’s been six years since I started liking him, one year since I moved out with my parents. One year since Lalna stopped feeding me. Since Lalna was the only one who knew about my parents, he would make two loads a dinner for school, a box for him and a box for me. I felt really bad for it but what else could I do, from not eating properly, I became anorexic and my body wasn't growing, yet the scientist I know today is still smaller than me. Anyway back to reality. I couldn't believe Lalna actually enjoyed my kiss. Did this mean he liked me in the same way I liked him. I turned back around and smiled with a tear in my eye, a tear of happiness. I didn't know what to say, so I just ran over to him and lie down next to him on bed. He didn't seem to mind, so I was happy. I wanted him to get the message I liked him, if the kiss wasn't enough, so I said "Lalna, I don't know if you realised, but I'm gay."


	7. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter with 865 words

Lalna’s POV

 

Xephos and I where lying face to face. "Lalna, I don't know if you realised, but I'm gay." He said. Err no shit you just kissed me. I looked deep down into his sapphire eyes "And so am I" wow shit did I really just say that, fuck. This is going really quick. Did I just turn gay for Xeph, well I guess he is kind of cute, I mean the way his hair is neat and tidy it's just so perfect. He has changed so much within a year. I remember the bad times. Although it was terrible the way Xephos' parents treated him, I kind of enjoyed it. Yes yes it sounds bad, but I didn't enjoy the fact my best friend was getting beaten up, I enjoyed looking after him. I enjoyed spending my time with him. Does that mean I had feelings for him then like I do now, did I brush them away? Oh what's going on? I guess I would count this as experimental sexuality, I'm only 16, but turning 17 in two months. I was the youngest at school. And one of the shortest. It surprised me that Xephos was taller than me, I mean the way he used to eat. His mother never fed him, I know they say never trust someone's word most of the time, but I know it was true because I used to sneak round his house when Xephos' parents weren't around or looking. I had nothing better to do. I don't have parents, Xephos didn't know that, only Rythian did since he was the one who killed my parents. So I had all the time in the world to see my only friend. I guess that's why I cared so much for Xephos, because I didn't want to lose anyone else. Again in school Xephos was my only friend. If he came to my house I would say my parents were out on a business trip. For some reason he would believe me. It was fine because I know how to cook. And I had a paper round job so I earned enough money for food, there was no rent because my parents had the money to build their own house on their own land. So it officially belongs to me up to this day. The only times Xephos came to my house was when he snuck out, in the long run not ending to well. He would always get beaten. Even though I cared, he didn't. He would quite happily take a bloody nose just to hang with a friend. When Xephos turned 16 I said he could live at mine. That's when he found out my Mother and Father had died. That's when he started to change, he started getting closer to me, when we were watching films on the TV he would try and snuggle up to me to, I thought it was because I had all the light off, Xephos was always scared of the dark, I guess it had something to do with his parents... Maybe Xephos used to wake up to his dad beating him in the middle of the night. I don’t know. Well, Xeph got a job, helping build a factory just so we had a decent amount of money so we could treat ourselves, that's how we met Honeydew, he was the one who Xephos started working for. One day Honeydew came to our house to have a "business chat" and ended up with me also working for him, he needed someone who knew a lot about machinery and science, and I'm your guy, I knew a lot about both so Honeydew was really pleased. Well both Xeph and I came from a bad background. Xeph wasn't accepted by his parents and my parents were killed by Rythian..... Agggg I still fucking hate that Enderborn Mage. Amethyst eyes, science is better and you know it. He can properly read what I'm thinking....... SHIT WHAT IF HE HEARD ME THINKING ABOUT errrr forget it, why should I care what that good for nothing thinks. I stared into Xephos eyes, when I felt some climbing on top of me and pulling me so I was laying on my back facing up. I felt hands crawling up my neck and into my hair. Ruffling around. YAY I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR AGAIN. Xephos was now sitting on my stomach, still messing with my hair. I was liking this new feeling. I wanted more, so I swung my right arm over Xephos neck as it was my left I had broken and to be honest I didn't want any harm done to it, at least not yet. Xephos leaned on my lips pressing his against them. After a moment he pulled away gasping for breath. My right hand wiped the trail of saliva that we had joining our lips. "Will, will you be my, my boyfriend?" Xephos was panting I guess he was a little breathless from our kiss. "Are you kidding me, yeah of course" Xephos was the first person I ever went out with. I dated no boys, no girls, no one.


	8. Intrusion

The two men sat, embracing there love, not even noticing the door open above them, nor the foot step tripping down the ladder. They didn't know they were being watch till, "Goggle boy? Silk Shirt?" A familiar voice echoed the room. "What the heck are you doing?" The two looked over to the man with pale grey skin not even pulling their lips apart. Silence was all that filled the room. Xephos ripped from his lover trying to explain. "Sips, Sips just listen!" Sips ran of laughing. Xephos would never catch him. "Xeph, just leave him." Lalna said now out of the bed, standing behind Xephos leaning his right hand on Xephos' shoulder. Lalna sounded so caring with his soft voice, you knew he wasn't the dominant of the two. "He's going to tell everyone." "At least he won't tell anyone bad, though." Lalna started tearing up, hoping he would be right. "Okay" Xephos said, turning around pushing the scientist back into the bed then pulling Lalna on top of him. Lalna glared into his lovers eye, "You know we could always go back home, then it would be just you, me and no one else" he said using a very hintful voice. Xephos agreed and both men got off the bed, then Xephos grabbed the bag which held the potions in. "What's in there?" Lalna asked. "Your medicine, but you’ve had it today." Xephos replied. Lalna looked back at him confused. "I'll explain later promise" Xephos replied at this look and gave Lalna a kiss on the cheek "Now are we going?" "Yeah" Lalna replied smiling back at him. Xephos climbed the ladder first then Lalna. The man in the red jacket opened the front wooden door to find three men standing before him. Since he was the boss, Honeydew stood in the front, in the middle of the other two stood behind him (Sips and Sjin). "I fucking hate you Sips" Xephos looked to the right of Honeydew to see the man with pale grey skin smirking back and Xephos angry glare. Xephos felt two hands touch both his shoulders from behind. "Xeph, they were only going to find out any way." Lalna’s said braking the science. Out of the three men, Sjin was the first to speak. "Congrats guys, I would have guessed you two were together," Sjin was smiling because he was happy for his friends. "If you two wanted your time together, you should have said love birds." The dwarf said then turning to Xephos, "So Xeph, this is why you kept saying that Lalna had asked for your help then, he didn't really you two just wanted to spend your time together like love birds" Honeydew was now laughing and Xephos was trying to hide his blush since part of it was true. He used to 'help' Lalna just so he could spend time with his crush but unknowing if the other wanted to spend time with him. Lalna had let his blush over control because he wasn't sure if the statement was true but if it was it sure was cute, and besides he enjoyed being with his best friend. "So..." The grey man finally spoke. "How long has your relationship been going on for then?" Sips had a really serious face, unlike the other two who were either smiling or laughing. "Err... About 10 minutes really" Xephos replied. Sips shrugged asking another question. "Why are you not allowing Goggle boy to speak?" Lalna’s eyes widened, he didn't know what to say, he clearly knew that Xephos was the dominant one, and he like it that way. "Err...." Lalna began. "I'm not really a talkative guy." Sips accept the answer and walked off and Sjin followed. "I'll let you two get on, look have a weekend off." Honeydew said, being very generous..... For Honeydew. "Back to our place then" Lalna spoke out. There was no point Lalna asking if Xephos wanted to move in because... Well he already lived there. When the two got into their house, they went straight to their bedrooms to drop there things off. Lalna was unpacking and sorting things out, were as Xephos just threw his bag into his room and walked into Lalna room. He turned Lalna around, sat on the bed and pulled Lalna on top of him.


	9. I Used To Be On The Screets

Sjin’s POV  
I’m surprised that Lalna and Xephos are together, it’s surprising that they have the courage to ask one another out. I wish I did. I mean I’ve liked Sips for a while now. Sips is a good man, no matter what people say, he helped me, I was living of basically nothing. The first job I had after school finished was working with Minecarts and rails. I got fired after messing things up, when I got home my parents had sold the house, I had no contact with them. I guess they thought I had somewhere to live. So I ended up living off the streets and doing a little job for little money on a farm. FLASHBACK TIME *jumps in Tardis *cough cough, I had a cold on the way, and my hair was wet, I started growing a short beard because I had nothing to shave with. I was cold, wet and hungry. I had to do extra work at the farm because this man was coming over to inspect it that day. I didn’t think that was normal, was something happening? I was mucking out the piggy house, when I saw him. He wore a teal and black checked shirt, with blue jeans. His hair was Jet black and he had pale grey skin. "Sjin, you can go home now." my boss called at me. I ran towards him. "Could I have my sleeping bag, has your wife mended it for me? Also could I have my wage for today, I’m starving." I started to walk off after gaining a fixed sleeping bag and £5 for a meal. I heard the two men talking behind me. "Why does he carry his sleeping bag with him?" I heard the new voice say. "He's homeless, I gave him a job because no one wanted to clean the animals." my boss replied. I then heard running coming towards me, "Why don’t you come with me, I can offer a better job and a place to stay, beside this place is about to break bust because your boss can’t pay my land rent.” I looked at him and smiled, this was the best thing that had happened to me. "I’m Sips, founder of Sips.co" the grey man said. "Hi Sips, I’m Sjin" I put out my hand and we shook hands, we went to his place, it was pretty big, bigger than any house I had been in. "Well make yourself at home, I’ll cook us a couple of steaks. I’ll go get you some decent clothes which you can have, they will also be your work clothes. Sips came down holding a white spacesuit, with an orange square on the chest, and lines with orange stitching. He handed me the suit and I went into the bathroom and got myself changed into it, I walked out holding my wet overalls. "Err, th, thank you Sips." I said still stuttering from the cold I was gaining. "Come here" Sips called, he had a towel in his hand. I walked over and he started drying my hair for me, in confused me why he was being so nice to me. Sips had just met me. Soon after that I became his friend. We met this guy called honeydew then Sips decided we were going to offer help towards Honeydew Inc. "Were going to see Rythian" Sips said, I was really confused. "Why" I replied. "To tell him the news dumb dumb" Sips sighed, I know he didn’t sound nice then, but when he’s not 'working' he is really nice. "No Sips, we can’t. You know how he is with Lalna. What if Rythian does something?" I quickly spoke now worrying about my friend. “he won’t, if he hate Lalna he would have killed him the other day, when Lalna and Xephos went to visit him" Sips had a point, so I just kept quiet. After about an hour of us walking we arrived at a big dark castle. Sips knocked on the door. Rythian surprisingly opened it. "Sips, old friend." the two were such good friend and had been for a long time. We walked into the big castle, and sat in the living. "So why have you two come to see me then?" Rythian asked. "Well," Sips began. "We came to tell you the news about Lalna and Xephos". "Ah and what would that be?" Rythian started questioning Sips. "There and item now" Rythian’s eyes widen when he heard this, I wasn’t sure if he was planning something but I didn’t like the way he was smiling. "Well, we now need to be off, we never told Honeydew we were gone so at the moment it’s just him at the factory". We stood up and walked out of the door saying our goodbyes to both Rythian and Zoeya. "Sips, I still don’t think that was a good idea, did you see the look on his face?" "Look Sjin, it will be fine." we stopped talking for a moment, "Okay" I finally said, still not being sure. When we arrived at the factory, Honeydew stood there, not very happy. "Where were you two, I’ve been looking for you for a long time." "We had to go do a little business over at Sips.co" Sips said not only lying but pulling me closer into his, I could help but blush, I was liking what was happening. "Well, since the love birds are away for the weekend I’m expecting higher standards from you and that means no wandering off, or you will have no job here. understood?" Honeydew quickly replied. "Understood Honeydew.” I replied to him so Sips wasn’t doing all the talking.


	10. Movies

"So, since Honeydew gave us the weekend off, together." Xephos emphasised the 'together', "what do you want to do?" He asked. Lalna sat there and started thinking, he was really tired and just wanted to close his eye fall sleep for an hour or two. "Relax" he finally replied. "I have a better idea" Xephos said hinting at what he wanted. "Bu, but Xeph, we've only just started dating." Lalna said in shock, knowing what his lover wanted. "Yeah so" Xephos said putting dominance in his voice. "Du, don't you th, think it's, err you know, a bit early. We having even been going out for a day." Lalna stuttered, he didn't want to hurt Xephos feeling but he didn't want to do anything like what Xephos had wanted, no, not at this stage. Maybe a few months later, maybe and few weeks later but not now. "I’ve wanted you for six years now Lalna, I want you. No, I need you." Lalna knew what this meant, he wasn't comfortable though. "Xeph, I'm sorry. It doesn't feel right. Besides we could do it anytime when were over at the factory, we could build our own little shack, and Honeydew is always making us work so hard, so this is our chance to relax, together, when do you think we will get another chance of a weekend away from that factory. Beside you never know what could happen later in the weekend," Lalna winked at Xephos and Xephos smiled back at Lalna, "I guess your right Lalna, I'm sorry" Xephos replied eventually agreeing with Lalna. "Its fine, I think we should just lay down on the sofa and watch a movie or something." Lalna suggested. "That's sounds perfect" Xephos replied, "You know I even watch a horror movie with you if you want." Lalna was shocked that Xephos wanted to watch a horror movie, he hates all that type of stuff. "Yeah if you’re sure" Lalna loved watching horror films so any chance he had he would. Xephos wandered over to Lalna’s DVD collection and started flicking through the horror section. Everything was well organised, comedy, romance (there was like two or three DVDs in this section) but horror contained the most films. Xephos searched through and found "what about 'The Grudge'?" He asked. Lalna’s thoughts flooded him, that was probably one of the worst horror films to start with. Lalna nodded and smiled at the thought that Xephos was going to be shitting his pants and Lalna would be there to comfort him. Xephos put the DVD while Lalna grabbed some blankets from the upper level. When Lalna came down, Xephos was already lying down on the sofa with the remote in his hand. Lalna lay down so his back was against Xephos chest, he threw the blankets over them and Xephos pressed the play button.  
About two hours later

Xephos' POV

Finally that film has finished, I hated it, I hated every last bit of it, thankfully Lalna left the lights on, haha he was too lazy to turn them off when he realised they were still on. I looked down to see Lalna asleep in my arms, it felt amazing. Lalna turned over, I thought he had woken but I was wrong, he obviously just turns over in his sleep, aww how cute is that. I kissed his forehead before fall asleep myself with my boyfriend in my arms.


	11. Sjips

Sjin’s POV

"Sips you know, I still don't think we should have told Rythian about Xephos and Lalna." I said nervously I was still worried about whether or not Rythian was going to do something to Xephos and Lalna. "I mean did you see the grin on Rythian's face?" I added. "Stop being a dumb dumb babby, Sjin. Besides how did you know that Rythian was smiling he wears that stupid mask all the time." Sips replied. I was still unsure. "Hello!" A voice said from over the hill. I looked over to see a figure standing in the distance, I only saw a dark silhouette so I didn't know who it was, but then the figure disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. 'Shit', I thought to myself 'why is Rythian here?' "Well how are you two?" I turned around to see the Endermage behind me 'he must have teleported' "hi Rythian what brings you here then?" Sips questioned with a smile, sips never smiled, not even for me. "Well I want to congratulate the pair on getting together." Rythian replied. "I thought you and Lalna hated each other" I asked in confusion. "Nah, me and him are like this" Rythian said crossing his fingers gesturing that they were best friends. I thought this was a bit, what's the word... strange. It was quite strange because well this wasn't like Rythian. I know for sure Lalna hate Rythian because, well Rythian killed Lalna’s parents, accidently but it still ended up with Lalna as an orphan, I only know this because Xephos had told me because I saw Lalna crying last month, Xephos explained to me it would have been six or seven years. He seems to be alright every other day but, on that one day every year he breaks down apparently, that’s what Xephos said anyway. "Well there not here, honeydew gave them the weekend off" Sips said with a sigh. "More work for me" Sips added. 'But you do nothing sips' I thought, I didn’t mind though, as long as I got to be with him. "Well its fine because we plan to stay for a few days so we can catch them before we leave." Rythian replied "we?" I questioned "but Zoeya’s not here." I finished. "She’s going to be here in a bit, she’s just over looking her mushroom farm". Rythian replied again. "Well okay, if you guys want you can sleep in our dorms, we can sleep back at Sips Co. for the next few nights" Sips said gesturing towards the dirt production compound. "Its fine Sips, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your work, me and Zoeya can build..." Sips then cut Rythian off "No, you stay at our house and we will go over to Sips Co. one, it’s not a far walk and two we don’t do much work here anyway. Honeydew won’t know because he’s gone to this island where he looks after pigs." I remembered when Xephos and I first went to that island, but the memory quickly got faded away by Sips talking to me "Err hello, Sips Co to Sjin, Earth to Sjin, anyone home?" Sips was ferociously waving in my face, "yep, here and alive, just how you want me. Now can you stop waving your hand in my face before you hit me please?" I said then sips stopped. "I'm going to catch up with Rythian, you can come if you want." Sips said after getting my attention. “its fine, but I need to tell you something later, if that's okay?" I asked, sips nodded his head and went off with Rythian.

LATER AT SIPS CO.

"So Sjin you wanted to tell me something" Sips said hinting at what I had said earlier that day, I tried to ignore this, "I can't believe we have to sleep in here until thoughts two go back to their castle." "HEY," Sips yelled, "it's not bad here. Anyway you wanted to tell me." I gulped before making another excuse to not say anything, "When do you think Honeydew will be back?" I felt my palms getting sweaty. "SJIN" Sips yelled at me. "Tea?" I asked nervously holding his mug. "Spit it out you big dumb babby, what did you want to tell me!" Sips was now demanding an answer from me. 'Keep it cool Sjin, everything will be just fine' I thought to myself, but I wasn't working. My hand were sweaty, my heart was racing, "fine," I gulped know it was now nor never, this was when he decided whether or not he hated me. "Err Sips, this may come to you as a shock but...” I paused. Sips was now facing me. "Yeah?" Sips replied. "I kind of like you, you know in THAT way." I said emphasising the 'that'. "Well why didn't you say, you dumb babby" Sips replied with a smile before placing his lips on top of mine. This was the best time ever, Sips actually smiled, for me.


	12. The Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You still here? Wow, you must be brainless.

The weekend was now over. Xephos and Lalna went back to the Jaffa Factory, to find Rythian there waiting to see them. Lalna had the opposite expression on his face to Xephos. "What the fuck are you doing here" Lalna said walking towards him ready to punch Rythian in the face. Xephos held Lalna back and Rythian stumbled backwards away from Lalna. "Friend, friend. I'm a friend, I want to congratulate you to on getting together. “Rythian hurried his words and put his hands over his face in defence. “Beside goggle boy, if he wanted to ruin your life, he would have most likely destroyed your work in your girl Guide cookie factory. “Sips emerged from over the Sips Co dirt production facility, with Sjin trailing behind him. “What’s the real reason your here?" Lalna spat. Rythian’s breathing was heavy, and he still had his hands stretched out in front of him, weary of what the scientist could do. "I’m being honest, I wanna truce with you Lalna". Lalna got close to Rythian’s face, "If you do anything to Xeph or any of my friends, I swear to god. I will hunt you down." Lalna finished his sentence by pushing Rythian back to the floor, and turned around walking off with Xephos. Everyone else looked to the back of the scientist with blank faces. 'What just happened' they thought.  
"What was that for?" Xephos asked, curious to why Lalna had acted the way he did. "I love you too much to see you get hurt Xeph, I'm sorry." Lalna replied carrying on with his journey. "It’s fine, but I think Rythian is telling the truth, he looked like it wanted to say sorry for what he did." this made Lalna stop. "NO I WONT FORGIVE HIM HE KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER!" Lalna screamed turning back and pushing Xephos out of the way. "Where are you going Lal?" Xephos asked running after Lalna and placing a hand on his loves shoulder. "FUCK OFF" Lalna said swotting the hand away. Lalna ran through the bushes out of site. Xephos was worried and didn't know where Lalna had gone, his only hope was to go back to the factory and wait.


	13. Gone

'No I'm not going to forgive him, no matter what they do, he killed them, he killed my family. Xeph thinks it would work out, but it won't.... No I won't let it.' Lalna thought. He collapsed thinking about what he had just happened, it had gone so fast. "Oh god, Xephos! I had a go at him. What have I done?" Lalna said sobbing into the dry ground of the wooded area.  
Meanwhile at Honeydew Inc.  
"Xephos, what's happened? What’s the matter?" Honeydew said as he rushed over to his crying friend. "He ran off, I don't know where. He’s angry with me." Xephos replied smashing his head against the pure white wall. "XEPH, STOP HURTING YOUR SELF." Honeydew shouted pulling Xephos away from the wall. "Now why would he be angry with you, you haven’t done anything." Honeydew asked, curious of why Lalna had ran away from Xephos, if it was Xephos at all. "I said that Rythian may be telling the truth about him wanting to truce. Then he screamed at me and ran off. And now he's gone Honeydew, now he's gone." Xephos started pouring his tears onto Honeydew. "Hey, Xeph. He'll come back, he always does."  
Sips huffed at the broken machine. "XEPHOS?" he shouted down the factory. "Sips, he's not here." Sjin called back up, knowing where everyone was with the exception of Lalna. "Really, where’s he gone now?" Sips called back down, sounding annoyed at Xephos' sudden disappearances. "He's gone to see Lomadia." Sjin replied. "Sips, you can’t blame the guy, he's missing Lalna." Sjin added. "It's been seven days, Sjin." Sips replied, quite rudely. "I don't know what I would do if you went missing." Sjin added. Sips flew down to see Sjin face to face, his voice straining from all the shouting. "Sjin, you know I wouldn't go missing, even if I did, you'd be with me." Sips finished giving Sjin a kiss. The two embracing there love got interrupted by the man in the red jacket, who didn't look well. Xephos looked sleepless, his eyes were bloodshot, hair messed everywhere, and his jacket was on the wonk. All Xephos could do was look at the pair in discuss before turning and running back the way he came, tears flooding out. As Sjin said, 'you can't blame the guy, he's missing Lalna.' Sips ran after Xephos "seriously silk-shirt, you can’t keep doing this. Your Girl-Guide, I mean Jaffa Cake factory isn't going to get anywhere, if you or Honeydew ain't here." About ten minutes passed before some one of the pair spoke again, Sips had returned back knowing that nothing he could do would make Xephos forget. "Where’s Rythian and Zoeya?" Sips asked braking the tension. "Err.... Rythian's gone to find Lalna, as for Zoeya I don't know, I think she went back to BlackRock." Sjin replied looking at the machine that Sips was originally annoyed with. "Well hells gonna' break when Rythian finds Lalna, if he does." Sips replied sitting on a crystal chest. "You shouldn’t have gone to see him Sips, I told you it wasn't a good idea and you went and told Rythian anyways didn't you." Sjin said pulling his head out of the non-working object in front of him. "OI DON'T BLAME ME, YOU CAME AS WELL!" Sips retorted, jumping off the chest, clenching his fists. "I didn't mean it that way Sips." Sjin said now facing his lover. "I mean, if Rythian didn't know, then we wouldn't be in this mess. It’s getting dark, I can’t fix this machine, so there’s no point on me even trying. Let’s call it a day." Sjin said changing the subject. "Yeah sure" Sips simply called behind him, as he walked towards the factory door.


	14. No Longer Our Home

Lalna's POV

"AGGGGG" I screamed in pain, causing me to grip the surgical knife harder. It’s been a long time, a very long time. I first did it when my parents died. 'Mom, Dad?' I thought to myself. My next thoughts were about Rythian, 'did he really care for me? But he killed my Mother and Father.' This made me plunge the knife deeper. Everyone knew I loved science, so science was what I said when I tried to cover this up, the mess I got myself into. Any injuries? I blamed science, except it had nothing to do with science at all. It was me. I caused everything, not my hobby. I was the one who almost burnt my high school down, I was the one burnt my arms with acid. Not science, science was just a cover up of all my wrong. That was then, and this was now. I wasn’t doing it because I missed my parents. I wasn’t doing it because I hated Rythian. I wasn’t doing it to please myself. I was doing it because I wanted to end what I had failed. Me, my friends but most of all Xeph. I looked down to see a knife plunged into the inner side of my arm and poking out of the other side. All the way through. I started to feel dizzy, my eyes drifted shut and I fell. Fell into darkness.

Xephos' POV

"Xephos, he won’t be there." I heard a call from behind me. I turned around and walked toward the ginger dwarf. "You said he would be back, you said he always came back. If he always comes back, THEN WHY ISNT HE HERE!" I screamed the last bit, rage building up. I ran out and went to the only place I could think of. The castle. I ran through dark woods, mucky swamps till I reached it. The force field had been switched off for a while now. The castle was our home, and since Lalna's disappearance, I had turned off the only thing protecting our home, I had to in fear of Lalna forgetting about it and walking into it. It would instantly kill him. All the running made me tired so I went to our bed room and lie down on our bed. I felt a cold breeze brush in through the window, which was when I notice something wasn’t right. The window was broken, glass had fallen to the inside of the room. So something had broken in from the outside. I stopped in silence thinking about what could have done it. I heard faint breathing from down the hall. I walked slowly towards the noise, and it seemed to be getting louder, I peered through a room which I had never seen, Lalna always had the door shut and locked but it was as wide as my eyes when I peered in.


	15. Dreams and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

"NOO!" could be heard from across Minecraftia. It echoed like a nuke. But the scream only sent one person to the house of the two men.

Xephos' POV

"You idiot, why Lal? Why?" I cried, tears freely dripping down my pale face. "Xephos, what happened?" I heard behind me. "Ridge you need to help me get him to Sjin." I replied cradling Lalna's head in my arms. Ridge came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Rythian will be better." "NO RIDGE, SEEING RYTHIAN WOULD BE ANYTHING BUT BETTER!" I screamed, lifting a hand to wipe my tears. He walked so he was opposite me, he bent down and picked Lalna up. Lalna's bleeding arm draped down so I lifted it back on to his chest, then again wiping my tear stained face, smearing his blood on my face without knowing.

We arrived at the factory and we found Sjin repairing a machine. "Sjin!" Ridge called, me still trailing behind him, I couldn’t do anything all I could think of was the worst. "What happened? Where was he? When did you find him?” Sjin asked. I still didn't say anything. "Xephos found him like this, his arms. He was in his castle, and I don't know how long he's been there." I watched as Sjin took my love from Ridge, leaving the demigod covered in blood. Sjin then left and Ridge pulled me to the side. "Xephos, do you know how long he was there?" I pushed away turning my head so he didn’t have to see my state. "XEPHOS, IF WE DONT KNOW HOW LONG, WE DONT KNOW IF HE WILL SERVIVE!" those words rang in my mind as I collapsed to my knees." everyone went silent, until we heard talking. "So he shouldn’t be bothering us anymore, we only have to get rid of Sjin now, then we can return to normal without being weary of the stupid science that those two bring." the factory doors opened to reveal the mage and his companion. I looked at Rythian with hate and started approaching him. "Excuse me?" I spat and Ridge tried to pull me back but it didn’t work. I carried on advancing, Ridge did all he could to stop me, I pushed him out of the way and pulled my sword out. "Xephos!" Rythian said in shock. "YOU MADE LALNA DO THAT?" I shouted, "AND YOU WANT TO GET RID OF SJIN AS WELL!" I added. "It’s not what it looks like." he pleaded. I took none of it. "Oh, Rythian. It’s exactly what it looks like." I sighed. I gripped my sword hard and threw my self towards the mage, my blade pointing at his heart. All I could remember was my sword shattering against a force field, and the impacted forcing back. Then black out.

I woke up to find myself in my bed at mine and Lalna's home. "Hey, Darling, you okay? You got a pretty nasty impact from that machine." I looked up to see Lalna with a cold rag, wiping my forehead. "How's your arm? Is it still broken? Does it still hurt?" I asked in curiosity. "My arm? Broken? I think you hit your head harder than I thought" I was really confused. A dream? "Well, you have been out of it for a few weeks. It’s a shame really, because Sips and Sjin got engaged the other day, I wish we were there to celebrate with them" Lalna sighed and I held his hand in apology. "Ridge came over quite a bit, to check how you were, it was very nice of him. He took care of you for a weekend so I could go to the factory and earn some money. Everyone was a great help, but I’m just glad you’re okay now." He said smiling at me. "You should get some rest, or you’re going to feel ill." Lalna said giving me a kiss on the forehead, and pulled the blankets up and left the room. "I love you."


End file.
